unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
FAL
The FAL (Fusil Automatique Léger) ' is a weapon in ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted: Golden Abyss, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. Overview The FAL features a three shot burst, and is best used as a mid to long-range weapon. It has a red-dot sight when zoomed in to increase accuracy; however, the magnification is minimal. It is based on the FN FAL. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Multiplayer In multiplayer, the FAL has numerous spawn points on most maps, which makes it widely available to use. It is very popular in rectangular maps such as The Fort. It has been affected by patches added to multiplayer by Naughty Dog. Originally, the FAL was a 7-shot kill, equivalent to 3 bursts. Update 1.05 re-balances weapon damage for all guns, including FAL. The FAL is now a 5-shot kill, equal to 2 bursts. Update 1.06, adding hitbox attributes to players, means more bullets are needed if shots to legs/arms connect. The update also reduced the FAL's fire rate by 10%. ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Singleplayer The FAL replaced the G-MAL from Uncharted 3 (which previously replaced the FAL). The gun is first found in chapter 10. It is one of the most common weapons in the campaign. Multiplayer The FAL has moderate damage and rate of fire, low recoil, and good accuracy. It is best used mid to long range. Modifications * Starting Ammo * Scoped-in Radar * Reload Speed * Silencer * Aimed Strafe Speed * Clip Capacity * Recoil Tips * Pressing R3 while aiming will enter a scoped view. * The FAL is a great weapon for offensive sniping. * The main downside to this weapon is that, because of its three-round bursts, it isn't very good at blind firing. ** This problem can be avoided by timely tapping of R1 while blind firing. * The FAL can be a viable replacement for the AK-47 and Mettler M-30. ''Uncharted: The Lost Legacy'' *The FAL's stats are unchanged from A Thief's End and is used by Asav's insurgents in the first few chapters before being replaced by the Mettler M-30. Medal and trophy Scoring 70 kills with the FAL will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy '''70 Kills: FAL in Among Thieves. Among Thieves Remastered instead only requires 50 kills for the trophy, of the same type, 50 kills: FAL. Golden Abyss includes the same bronze trophy for 70 kills. Trivia *"Fusil Automatique Léger" is French for "Light Automatic Rifle". *The FN FAL is a self-loading, selective fire rifle produced by the Belgian armaments manufacturer Fabrique Nationale de Herstal (FN). During the Cold War, it was adopted by many North Atlantic Treaty (NATO) countries, with the notable exception of the United States. It is one of the most widely used rifles in history, having been used by over 90 countries. Despite the very small recoil, the FAL uses the 7.62 x 51 mm NATO cartridge. *The FAL has more stopping power than both the M4 and AK-47, though in-game it does less than both weapons; in reality, its power would be closer to that of the SVD Dragonov, as they use similarly powerful rounds. *The FAL is often used by Zorskel in multiplayer. *The FAL has a variant in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, the FAL-SS, which is exclusive to the multiplayer mode of the game. The FAL itself was replaced by the G-MAL in the game's singleplayer mode. *In Uncharted: Golden Abyss, it is impossible for the player to use the scope. *Though the FN FAL is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO, in Uncharted 2, its performance more closely resembles the FN FNC, a 5.56x45mm NATO rifle based off of the FN FAL. Category:Weapons in A Thief's End Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss Category:Weapons in The Lost Legacy